Minotaur
The Minotaur* Overview The Minotaur is strong, quick and possesses remarkable senses of direction, smell and hearing. They are lacking in agility and stealth and have extremely poor eyesight but make up for this with echolocation. They are large beasts, not unlike a bull who walk on two feet and have opposable thumbs. Minotaurs are excellent hunters who kill for sport but do not tend to stray far from their hunting grounds, which they select based on how maze-like they are. Minotaurs are able to wield weapons with great efficiency and power and are extremely proficient at recognizing and memorizing patterns, making them excellent mathematicians and engineers. They use these natural talents to create elaborate traps in their habitats in order to ensnare their prey. Excerpt from an Ancient Script (Translated from Flexio): "He is here, I can feel him. He walks with hooves vpon cold stone, I hear the pvmice cracking. He is here and he is thirsty for more bloodshed. Lvcivs has left me. Let the gods damn him to eternal svffering." Habitat Minotaurs seem to favor settling in ancient libraries and ruins where they know scholars, scavengers or adventurers may come and challenge them. ET Notes These are creatures to sprinkle about mazes, strongholds, and long abandoned ruins. These creatures have a tendency to create and inhabit labyrinths, but the kicker is that often times the shoulder width of a bull minotaur is enough to take up the entirety of a hallway of one such labyrinth. This in-particular makes fighting these creatures near impossible, due to the need to confront the creature head on. These are rare creatures, and thus require LM approval, yet with LM approval there comes the advantage of having an amazing final boss monster. Minotaurs are social, fully sentient creatures. Minotaurs are often encountered wandering singularly, but the possibility for groups up to 5 exists inside the largest labyrinths. With sentience, Minotaurs gain the ability to utilize voidial magics, their perfected schools being arcane shielding and void trans-location to better help them defend and traverse their lairs. The loot on Minotaurs will be rather weighty, they are creatures of trade and craft and thus tend to carry around valuables as well as wear armor / carry weapons of substantial value. More on this, the loot does not always need to be on the creature, but rather it may be in the center of a maze or dungeon, the Minotaur serving as nothing more than a gate keeper for the real treasure. A sample encounter with a Minotaur may be within the ruin of an ancient structure half buried into a hillside. As a party advances they may notice walls narrowing and worn hoof prints upon the ground. Traveling further into the maze, the party may hear the click of a lever, as the way they came closes up with a wall of stone falling from above. To either side of the party would be a Minotaur, each using echolocation to judge distance and where to swing their broad-axes. If all goes well the party would be beaten to a pulp before they had time to scream. Category:Beast Category:Magical Category:Requires LM Approval